The Greatest Talent Show
by Ninjaa 24
Summary: It's the Karakura Talent Show and Ichigo and Rukia sing about their true love. Sorry iSuck at summaries. Warning: IchRuki. 3 songs. & kinda fluffy. First fic! R & R pls! I also do not own I'll be there for you, Sarah Geronimo does!


**Author's Note: I'll make this a one-shot and a songfic since it's my first fic. Ichiruki of course! No spoilers just random! The author's note is short isn't it? R & R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song Just the Girl, Click Five does. I do not also own the song According to You, Orianthi does. I also do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo does. But we all wish we did, don't we?**

**Enjoy!!!!**

**

* * *

****Backstage, Karakura Drama Room(iForgot what it's called) 6:50 P.M**.

"Dang…" Ichigo said, all nervous and wet with sweat(Hey, that rhymed!). "I can't believe I'm going to do this. Especially since I'll be singing by myself right after Inoue."

"You'll be fine, Ichigo. We already practiced this. Well, I practiced my part and you practiced your part." said Rukia, giving him comforting smile.

"…thanks." He replied, a smile forming on his face.

"Alright, thank you for your wonderful piano solo, Miss Inoue. Now please welcome Ichigo Kurosaki! Singing the song, Just the Girl! Dedicated to his true love!" the host of Karakura's Talent Show said. A great number of people were cheering and clapping.

'_This is your night, Ichigo. Singing and expressing your feelings to _her_.'_ He thought to himself, giving himself confidence and going onto the stage.

Then the band started playing(it came out of nowhere. O.o) the tune of Just the Girl.

Ichigo started singing:

**_She's cold and she's cruel_**

**_But she know's what she's doin'_**

**_She pushed me in the pool_**

**_At our last school reunion_**

**_She laughs at my dreams_**

**_But I dream about her laughter_**

**_Strange as it seems_**

**_She's the one I'm after_**

**'_Cause she's bittersweet_**

**_She knocks me off of my feet_**

**_And I can't help myself_**

**_I don't want anyone else_**

**_She's a mystery_**

**_She's too much for me_**

**_But I keep comin' back for more_**

**_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_**

He pauses and takes a quick glance at Rukia. And he starts singing again:

**_She can't keep a secret_**

**_For more then an hour_**

**_She runs on 100 proof attitude power_**

**_And the more she ignores me_**

**_The more I adore her_**

**_What can I do?_**

**_I'd do anything for her_**

**'_Cause she's bittersweet_**

**_She knocks me off of my feet_**

**_And I can't help myself_**

**_I don't want anyone else_**

**_She's a mystery_**

**_She's too much for me_**

**_But I keep comin' back for more_**

**_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_**

**_And when she sees it's me_**

**_On her caller ID_**

**_She won't pick up the phone_**

**_She'd rather be alone_**

**_But I can't give up just yet_**

**'_Cause every word she's ever said_**

**_Is still ringing in my head_**

**_Still ringing in my head_**

**_She's cold and she's cruel_**

**_But she know's what she's doin'_**

**_She pushed me in the pool_**

**_At our last school reunion_**

**_She laughs at my dreams_**

**_But I dream about her laughter_**

**_Strange as it seems_**

**_She's the one I'm after_**

**'_Cause she's bittersweet_**

**_She knocks me off of my feet_**

**_And I can't help myself_**

**_I don't want anyone else_**

**_She's a mystery_**

**_She's too much for me_**

**_But I keep comin' back for more_**

**_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_**

**'_Cause she's bittersweet_**

**_She knocks me off of my feet_**

**_And I can't help myself_**

**_I don't want anyone else_**

**_She's a mystery_**

**_She's too much for me_**

**_But I keep comin' back for more_**

**_Oh, I keep coming back for more_**

**_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_**

**_Just the girl I'm looking for_**

**_I'm looking for_**

**_I'm looking for_**

**_I'm looking for_**

**_Just the girl I'm looking for_**

Ichigo stopped singing and looked at the audience. They all cheered for him; discovering his hidden talent. Suddenly, Isshin started shouting. "THAT'S MY BOY!! SO WHOSE THE LUCKY GIR—" Karin had kicked him in the gut. "Shut up, goat chin! Everyone's looking at us!"

Rukia was still backstage, amazed of what Ichigo had sung. It was for a girl he _liked._

'_That girl is lucky…to have someone like Ichigo to like her,'_ she thought, not having a clue that the song was for her and her only.

"All right! That was amazing Mr. Kurosaki! An amazing talent that is!" the host told Ichigo. "Now! Time for Miss Kuchiki to shine!"

Ichigo went to go backstage and Rukia went to go on stage. "You were great out there." He heard her whisper, and gave him a good whack on the back of his head. "Thanks, midget." He thanked her, earning another whack to his head. He smiled and whispered. "Good luck." But Rukia didn't hear it.

Then the band started playing a song again. The tune of According To You. That's when Rukia sang.

**_According to you_**

**_I'm stupid_**

**_I'm useless_**

**_I can't do anything right_**

**_According to you_**

**_I'm difficult hard to please_**

**_Forever changing my mind_**

**_I'm a mess in a dress_**

**_Can't show up in time_**

**_Even if it would save my life_**

**_According to you. According to you._**

**_But according to him_**

**_I'm beautiful_**

**_Incredible_**

**_He can't get me out of his head_**

**_According to him_**

**_I'm funny_**

**_Irresistable_**

**_Everything he ever wanted_**

**_Everything is opposite_**

**_I don't feel like stopping it_**

**_So baby tell me what I got to lose_**

**_He's into me for everything, I'm not_**

**_According to you_**

**_According to you_**

**_I'm boring_**

**_I'm moody_**

**_You can't take me any place_**

**_According to you_**

**_I suck at telling jokes 'cuz I always give it away_**

**_I'm the girl with the worst attention span;_**

**_You're the boy who puts up with it_**

**_According to you. According to you._**

**_But according to him_**

**_I'm beautiful_**

**_Incredible_**

**_He can't get me out of his head_**

**_According to him_**

**_I'm funny_**

**_Irresistable_**

**_Everything he ever wanted_**

**_Everything is opposite_**

**_I don't feel like stopping it_**

**_So baby tell me what I got to lose_**

**_He's into me for everything, I'm not_**

**_According to you_**

**_I need to feel appreciated_**

**_Like I'm not hated. Oh no_**

**_Why can't you see me through his eyes?_**

**_It's too bad you're making me dizz-ay_**

**_But according to him_**

**_I'm beautiful_**

**_Incredible_**

**_He can't get me out of his head_**

**_According to him_**

**_I'm funny_**

**_Irresistable_**

**_Everything he ever wanted_**

**_Everything is opposite_**

**_I don't feel like stopping it_**

**_Baby tell me what I got to lose_**

**_He's into me for everything, I'm not_**

**_According to you.[you, you]_**

**_According to you.[you, you]_**

**_According to you_**

**_I'm stupid_**

**_I'm useless_**

**_I can't do anything right_**

Everyone paused as she stopped singing and started clapping. Real loud that it almost shattered Ichigo's ears.

"Okay! That's it! I will now tell the winners:1st, 2nd, and 3rd place!" The host announced.

Rukia returned backstage and saw Orihime running towards her. "That was great. Kuchiki-san!" then she turned to Ichigo. "You too, Kurosaki-kun! I didn't know you were both good at singing!" Ichigo just put on his usual scowl and thanked her. "Thanks, Inoue. You're piano piece was nice,too." Rukia said and Orihime just giggled and went to Tatsuki.

"You _were_ good, Rukia." Ichigo said, a slight shade of pink appearing on his face. "You too, Ichigo." She said with a smile. "So," she began. "Who was that song you sang for, hmm?" He looked away realizing that his cheeks were burning. "Uhh…Who was your song about?" he asked changing the subject. "If I tell you will you tell me who was your song for?" she asked. "Whatever." Was his reply.

"You."

"Eh?"

"My song was about you."

"…"

"So who was _yours_—" she was cut off by the host. "Okay!! 3rd place is…(drum roll)…Arisawa Tatsuki! For her karate battle with Chizuru(she sadly lost to Tatsuki)! 2nd place is…(another drum roll)…Ishida Uryu! For his sewing demonstration! And 1st place is…(the loudest drum roll)…Inoue Orihime!! For her wonderful piano solo! Let's all give them a round of applause!!" Everyone was clapping, cheering, and applausing.

* * *

**Living Room, Kurosaki Residence 8:00 P.M.**

"You were great, Ichi-nii! I never knew you could sing so well!" Yuzu complimented her brother. "That's because he never sang in front of us, Yuzu!" Karin told her sister.

"So Ichigo. Who's the lucky girl? Hmm? Is it my beloved, soon daughter-in-law? Huh Ichig—" Isshin couldn't finish since Ichigo's foot landed on his face. "Shut up, old man!" yelled Ichigo.

Ichigo went to his room and started reading the Daily Horoscope. Then the his door opened. "Ichigo, you didn't tell me." Rukia said just as she closed the door. He looked up from the magazine and muttered something.

"Huh?"

"You."

"What'd you say?"

"I said, it's you."

"Eh? Speak up, Ichi—"

"I SAID IT'S YOU!!! YOU AND YOU ONLY, RUKIA!! Happy?!" He yelled at her. His face was redder than Renji's hair. "Oh."

"Rukia. I didn't mean to yell at y—" Rukia placed her lips on his before he could finish. His eyes widened realizing that they were kissing. Rukia kissed him. He closed his eyes and put his arms around her waist. She slipped her hands behind his head, playing with his hair. He pulled her closer and kissed her back. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. He heard her gasp at his sudden movements. They started playing with each other's tongue. Then he pulled away and stared into her eyes, both were gasping for breath.

"Ichigo, I—"

"Rukia.. I love you."

She smiled. " I love you, too." He smiled a very unique smile. They broke away from their embrace. "Ichi-nii, can I come in?" Yuzu said through the door. "Sure, Yuzu." Ichigo replied. "Ichi-nii, Rukia-nee, dad wants to do some karaoke. Wanna join?" Rukia and Ichigo looked at each other and smiled, looking at Yuzu. "Sure." The replied her simoultaneously. "Let's go!" Yuzu said.

"Okay. What do you wanna sing Ichigo? Rukia? Wanna sing a duet?" asked Isshin surprised that his son hasn't kicked or punched him. "Whatever," was Ichigo's reply. "Gimme. I know what song." Ichigo took the remote and put the song. He handed Rukia a microphone and took another one for himself. "OK. Ready, Rukia?" asked Ichigo. "Yup!" she replied.

**_Ichigo:_**

**_When the night falls on the world_**

**_And you're sad because I'm far away_**

**_Just remember you're my girl_**

**_Baby, think of how you feel today_**

**_Rukia:_**

**_All I know is our love will go on_**

**_You can dream me there with you all night long_**

**_When you need my heaven simply close your eyes_**

**_And keep your heart strong_**

**_Both:_**

**_I'll be there for you when the Earth stops turning_**

**_Playing in your heart like love songs do_**

**_I'll be there for you like a candle burning_**

**_Just believe it's true I'll be there_**

**_Rukia: We got awful close oh, so fast_**

**_It's hard to say our goodbyes_**

**_Ichigo: Now I've found you girl at last_**

**_I can't forget you if I try_**

**_Rukia: When I'm awake or sleeping you'll be mine_**

**_Ichigo: You're the love I'll keep you fill up my mind_**

**_Rukia: I will count the hours 'til you're here with me for time_**

**_Both:_**

**_I'll be there for you when the Earth stops turning_**

**_Playing in your heart like love songs do_**

**_I'll be there for you like a candle burning_**

**_Just believe it's true I'll be there_**

**_Rukia: When you're troubled I'll be there when your sad I will be there_**

**_Ichigo: I'll be there 'cuz you're my star I'll be anywhere you are_**

**_When you're hurt I'll feel you too and if you leave I'll go with you_**

**_I'll be there for you baby count on me I'll be there for you, there for you_**

**_Both:_**

**_I'll be there for you when the Earth stops turning_**

**_Playing in your heart like love songs do_**

**_I'll be there for you like a candle burning_**

**_Just believe it's true I'll be there_**

**_I'll be there for you anytime at all_**

**_If you need me I'll go to the wall_**

**_You'll be in my mind you'll be in my heart_**

**_When I'm close to you when we're far apart ohhhhhh_**

**_I'll be there for you_**

"Wow! You guys sound even better as a duet, Ichi-nii!!!" giggled Yuzu. "Yeah." Karin said. Isshin ran to the life-sized poster of his wife, Masaki and started crying. "Ohh, my dear wife! Our beloved son has finally become a man! We will soon have 3 daughters and some grandchildren!!" cried their father. "You gonna do something, Ichi-nii? Or do you want me to do it?" Karin asked her older brother. "Do whatever you want, Karin. Me and Rukia are gonna talk in my room."

They both walked to his room and closed the door. "Hey! Don't do anything up there! I don't want grandchildren _yet!! _You hea—OOFF!!" "Shut it, you perverted old geezer!" yelled Karin as she kicked him in the gut.

* * *

"Oi, midget. You know what?" he asked his new girlfriend and received a whack to his head. "OW!!!!" She smirked and said," Don't call me a midget, strawberry. So what?" He rubbed his head and grinned. "This is the best talent show I ever had." She looked at him. "How?" she asked. "Cuz now I'm with you." he told her and pecked her lips. "Me too." she said. "It's your FIRST talent show, baka." he smirked at her. And that earned him a kick to the stomach. "And don't call me a baka, you baka."

* * *

**Finally I'm done! That was LONG right? Sorry. It wasn't s'posed to be. Review please!!!**

**-Pokegirl98  
**


End file.
